


The Future is Prologue

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Series: Stories that Feature the Pyramid Prank [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Depression, Family Issues, Genderfluid Character, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: Percy had just gotten back to Hogwarts for their finale year after nearly dying in a cursed tomb.They thought that would be the worst event to happen.Excaped convictsHalloween costume cursesFamily issuesGetting lost 2000 years in the pastYeah. It was a complicated time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voice In My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018337) by [JustAnotherObsessedFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl). 



> Apart of a series with unique take on that incident with the tomb
> 
> Slight changes to canon will be explained in the end notes
> 
> No beta
> 
> Inspired to finally write my own versions of this event after reading Voice In My Head by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl   
> There will be no conncetions to theirs. The setting of the tomb incident and the fandom is about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderfluid and ace percy.  
> They are figuring it out so bounces around with pronouns is apart of their confusion.

Getting trapped in a tomb wasnt the worst that happened. 

They got to meet some interesting people also trapped. Thankfully he wasnt cursed to spend forever in here like these guys.

They had the most fasinating stories. There was one about this god being trapped here and the reincartnstions of his lost love a warror princess named xena (hey. Thats my middle name) saving him after centeries apart. 

He wished someone loved him enough to have that kind of relationship.

It was nice to hear a story about the ledgendary xena. Father had been so enarmorred by muggles and their tales on magic that they had gone to a muggle psycic to get a reading. Was instructed to read these scrolls based on xena and bestow the name upon their line as a show of faith in magic. 

Percival ignasious xena weasley

He had always hated it. The others would tease him about being a girl with such a girly name.

Guess they were right. Or something. He had yet to read the stuff that oliver had gotten from the muggles world on gender. 

Whatever. Point was...that his family hated him.

That was the worst event to happen. 

That realuzation that studious and logical was not what make a weasley. 

He had tried to change. 

Got a girlfriend. He cant see why the couply stuff is supposed to be fun. 

He relaxed on taking the rules seriously. The amount of points that should have been taken last year but werent would have set a record. 

He git rid of his glasses. In public. He still needs to see. 

He got a research material on jokes and pranks. He cant see how that shit would be funny. 

He thought finally getting his promotion at hogwarts would be a moment for celebration like it had been for bill.

Nope. Bill had tapped his shoulder and moved on to charlies story about the newest dragon. Norbert they were called. To be fair it was an adorable story. 

That he eavesdropped on. After getting a clear message of leave them the hell alone from both his older brothers. A story that apparently charlie shared with ron and harry and hermione. 

The golden trio. While happy that ron had friends he coukdnt see why they had to travel with them. This was a famiky vacation. Why was harry and hermione treated more lije family the he was?

Exclustions was normal. 

Maybe it would be better to stay here. 

The first eighteen hours and 42 minutes werent so bad. 

 

Bill could not believe the terror that rushed through him when he found out why harry and hermione fighting with fred george and ron. 

His brother was sealed in the tomb that had taken days to uncurse. And apparently had a failsafe thst reinstated those curses once closed. 

He and the team had been working for the past few hours when it finally clicked and opened.

He found his brother lying near an alcove a few feet away. 

(Please be asleep please be asleep you cant die you cant die)

 

Felt like forever by the time they got him to the hospital and the results.

Curse sensitiviy an overexpozure to a cursed area kind a like a sunburn. 

Broken heart syndrome he had a heart attack. Because of a broken heart.

Malutrition he hadnt been eating right. Hindsight gave points in time that showed how he would be studying instead of eating. 

Hermione couldnt stand to be arround ron. He had no semblence of worry or regret for finding it funny. Couldnt see why everyone was all upset. 

Her and harry were crowded around fred as he continued to cry. George had to be given a calming draught after passing out and fred hadnt stopped crying sense the got here.

At least they got the message. They were lucky on multiple fronts that this hadnt gone worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was getting settled in a cabin away from the other prefects on the train when Fred barged in and statred talking a mile a minute. 

"George here. Found freddies diarary and like a great sibling i read it and found some comments about fred thinking they should be a girl. And well. I also found your stuff and figure your the one that researched this bit and could um have insight on what i should tell fred."

(Riiigghtt...one would think after all this time they would remember i can tell them apart.)

"First is that aknowledge you still care. I care very much for my family. Next is...well i havent the faintest idea. But i am glad you told me fred."

"Im george" (okay. Panic mode. How to settle emotions without hurting them)

"Fred. Im not mom. I see you as an individule. I can also sense magic sense like forever and you have a very unique magic aura. So...would you like to sit..."

The rest of their statement is cut as the train lurches to a stop. "What the hell...stay in here fred. Im going to check..." Again interrupted by a shadowy figure in the hallway.

Feeling like shit is pretty normal occurence but this is being caused by sonething other then their brain and that is just not right.

The thing moves through the train and after a quick check with everyone they are once again moving.

What a way to start the year.

Hopefully that will catch serius black and be gone by the time they get to the castle.

 

Hermione latched on to harry and escorted him to percy and freds carriage.

"Hello Percy. Im pleased your well enough to join us on the trip. Is there anything you need?"  
Hermione thinks she should be asking that to Fred as well with how skitish he seemed. 

"Thank you for your concern. Besides assurences that no reveage will be enacted by clever and brave griffendores this year agagnst certain escaped convicts."

She blushed at his pointed expression. 

"Then no. I am...better. i still need to take potions for my heart and see the mind healer every weekend. I have to message them about this current situation with our guards. Given their nature i think i may have to transfer to another school." 

"Is that even possible? "  
(I hadnt thought there was another britian magic school. Maybe harry could concider the same? What the hell were the big wigs thinking sending those things here?)

"Yes. I can explain more but i need to go over my speech once more. Those...guards...really rattled me. Need to put a brave apperence for the others. You three could assist in that aswell. But for merlins sake be safe."

She waved his comment away. Content that she had this year covered. 

 

Harry was a panther. He was marveling at the others around him that had also changed.

It was halloween. Well. October 2. But thats halloween enough. Several people from the houses were trying to keep moral up after most had to be moved to he hall. Students everywhere were getting increasingly troubled by those retched guards. Percy was transfering to another school in america on orders from their mind healer. He was trying the same but he needed his aunt and uncle to sign for it and he hadnt heard back from them.

So not only was there still a person out there trying to kill him but hogwarts was experienceing the first mass transfer in history. And if that wasnt enough several people were turned into their costumes.

He thought back to how this happened

((Harry was feeling pretty numb. His bestest friend was throwing out wild therories about him. They hadnt spoken sense the tomb incident because he still couldnt see the issue. That and his every day comments towords his new friend reminded him of his family. Ron had not liked that comparrison.

Him and percy had a crying session after talking about that. They were now researching ways to get rid of those hurtful people. Legaly it was a nightmare. There was so much red tape. 

But back to the other matter.

He felt so silly dressed as a panther getting shouted at by ron. but at least he had company with everyone else at the costume party.

Who were stairing...

"RONALD"

Yay for once he was happy to see a person in charge. Harry felt hermione trying to get him away from the area and he heard ron and percy arguing about his behavior. He was almost up to the stairs when he turned to see ron. 

And saw him hilding his wand yowrds percy and...

"TIRIPSLAMINA" 

He barely had time to regerter the fact that percy used wandless magic to protect the wayword spell from hitting Luna before hearing it crash into several things and a wave of light and energy sweeping the area. ))

He and the others woke up in the hospital an hour ago. Though this hospital sure seemed far more...olden days vibe to it...then the last time he visited.

 

Hermione was crying. After all her bluster and intense speech to the others here she was crying. She wanted her parents. And They were 2000 yrs in the future.

They had reasoned that the horribly casted spell had hit several things resulting in a kefuffle of magic.

First was costume forms. 

Her year had chosen animal theme costumes and a smirking harry gave her the cat one.  
She was now a house cat. Harry was panther. Percy a warrior princess. 

She vaguly remembered hearing stuff about people finding scrolls related to Xena. An ancient warrior. But regretfully she had been busy with homework to research anything besides it.

Second on the list of misfortune was the spell hitting her time turner.

They had warned her of exploding turners but 2000 years is a bit much.

They gathered their wits. for percy that meant marveling that they phyically appeared female. She said both suited her and would keep this form for now. 

They made a plan to find a way forword sorta spesk. Percy mentioned tales from bill about a great Library in this era that could help. She knew of Alexandria and was freaking out at getting a chance to visiit.

But first. They somehow had to get there. 

 

George was numb.

He felt faint even. The magic he had created to altert him to any family that showed up in the past with them had finslly alermed.

5 years had gone by sense that night. He quickly got himself together and teleported to the signal. Seeing a cat a panther and a women dressed in armor was not expected. But he had a reasonable guess of what happened. Now to figure out which one was his family.

"Hey baby sibling of mine. How goes it?" 

"George? Oh thank merlin" (oomf...what the hell...percy?) 

"Wheres fred and the others?" 

"Well...fred...is fine. Healthy. Bsck in greece. Seemed like the place to be when we got here."

"You sure fred is okay? " 

"They wanted to tell you. So lets go. Gather your stuff. Keep your paws well with insafey "

They arrived in a flurry of lights and for his passrngers a bit of nausea.

(Now how to explain everything? And where was...)

"Hello everyone. Been waiting for a while." 

 

Percy was huggin her sibling fred. Or Lydia as they now wish to be called. She had figured stuff out while in the past. She felt terrible for not bring there to help.

She wandered if a name change was needed for her as well. She really liked this new transformation. Not that she hated her other firm. 

But this felt the same. Even if it appered as a women. Reminded her of olivers comic collection that they read over the sumner. Loki of asgard felt comfortable in forms that were not lije what they had been born as. 

Anyway. She had other confusing stuff that needed attention. Her younger siblings were older then her. 5 yrs in the past. 

Her siblings had a great setup here. They created a fastfood joint and story telling out on the market and had built this nice farm house. 

From the ouside it appeared to be a nice 700 sq ft next to a plot of land double that. But they had taken lessons on creating more space and had a 4 bed 3 story house.

She couldnt have been prouder of them.

She crying agian. Fuck.

 

Lydia was going over what happened the 5 years they had been here. Or at least the basics. 

They arrived in the same spot the othrrs had. Which was a hospital for the city. 

Lydia was stuck as a fox while george was demigod. George had gone with percys idea of using muggle litature as costume idea and thought it would be neat to be someone similiar to hercules.

They search around for information for months. During that time she realized that she was aging faster. Aging like a fox would compared to human years. 

While everyday life went the same speed it felt faster. She lived years in months. 

Their only reasoning is a guess about the combination of their untested and unfinshed stuff and rons terrible spellwork. Other then that they have no idea as to how this happened.

Eventually they made it to greece and traveled more before getting word that people would be arriving and they would need help. So they settled and got to work creating a safe home.

 

George was happy that percy was here. He had been terrified when he saw ron cast a spell at her. He still had nightmares of those nights at the hospital. 

Nightmares made worse by those guards. He never said anything though. Ashamed to think he should get a repreive after what him and Lydia caused. 

Move pass those sad thoghts. He gathered up his shopping basket and headed out to get some more material for the others. Harry and hermione were going to need a lot of stuff to stay busy the next few months aka years for them.

The suspected hermione had about 4 months as a cat before reaching 20 ish. Harry maybe a bit more. Human to animal age commparrison was compicated. 

Percy was going to be teaching all of them stuff that they missed from Hogwarts. Or as much as she could. Harry and hermiones transformation included carried stuff. Wandless magic was challenging for some. 

(Heres to the next few months)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry hermione join them because why not


End file.
